Consumers in today's society may own or operate more than one portable or mobile device for work or leisure activities. Such portable/mobile devices include but are not limited to laptop, notebook, and tablet computers as well as mobile phones and portable gaming systems. Each portable/mobile device has a limited or finite battery life that can be recharged by connecting the mobile device to an electrical outlet, vehicle power source (e.g. lighter) or some other power source through a power supply.
There are many times the consumer is using a mobile device that has a low battery life and has the need to charge the mobile device battery but no electrical outlet or power source is available or the consumer does not have a power supply to access the power source (e.g. mobile device charger, computer power supply, etc.). However, the consumer may have other mobile devices at hand each having substantial battery life.